<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Одна судьба by ChthonicPear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444210">Одна судьба</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChthonicPear/pseuds/ChthonicPear'>ChthonicPear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChthonicPear/pseuds/ChthonicPear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Об одной судьбе и одном её повороте, который сложно, но необходимо принять. И о девушке, которая не хочет этого делать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Одна судьба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вырванная сцена из моей работы, которую, однако, можно читать как самостоятельную историю.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нейтан поднял трубку ещё сонным, но мгновенно проснулся, услышав её просьбу. Она слышала, как он скачет по квартире, спотыкается об ванну и сквозь зубы матерится, не выпуская телефон из рук. Он заверил, что вовсе не неудобно, обругал её занудой и пообещал приехать через час, обогнав все утренние пробки.</p>
<p>Сорок минут спустя к ней в палату зашла медсестра и сказала собирать вещи. Белла покидала скромные пожитки в рюкзак, отдала медсестре несъеденные мандарины (та попыталась отказаться, но не очень настойчиво) и вышла в коридор. Нейтан топтался возле стойки регистратуры и обрывал с нее новогоднюю мишуру. Увидев её, он радостно улыбнулся и замахал рукой, но потом словно опомнился и напустил на себя скорбный вид. Белле захотелось его ударить, но вместо этого она обняла его и сказала:</p>
<p>— Спасибо, что заехал. Я позвонила сестре, но ты знаешь её. Она даже не слышала, наверное, к вечеру отзвонится, как проснётся.</p>
<p>— Да брось. Это ерунда.</p>
<p>Они спустились к парковке. Молчание становилось всё более напряжённым. Белле казалось, что её сердце бьётся медленнее, чем обычно, словно от него оторвали кусок, и считала удары пульса. Нейтан вертел в руках ключи. Он открыл машину, смущённо скинул на пол крошки, закинул чьи-то трусы назад и усадил подругу на переднее сиденье. Когда они отъехали, Белла решилась заговорить.</p>
<p>— Твоя девушка не против, что я вырвала тебя из постели? Мне всё же немного неловко за это.</p>
<p>— Какие неловкости между нами, о чём ты! Ты читала мои стихи! Я держал тебе волосы, когда ты блевала на вписке! Я был твоим шафером, в конце концов!</p>
<p>Белла улыбнулась. Нейтан есть Нейтан.</p>
<p>— Ты не был моим шафером.</p>
<p>— Определённо был! Ты что-то путаешь. Разве не я стоял рядом с тобой у алтаря?</p>
<p>— Нет, это был настоящий шафер. А ты был подружкой невесты и держал мне фату.</p>
<p>— Чёрт возьми! Я опять забыл, что ты была не женихом!</p>
<p>Они рассмеялись.</p>
<p>— Так значит, тот парень у алтаря…</p>
<p>Он осёкся. Быстро глянул на нее. Словно проверял: не раскололась? После аварии все обращались с ней, как с хрустальной. И Нейтан туда же. Она сердито отвернулась от него.</p>
<p>За окном проплывали однообразные городские пейзажи, едва различимые из-за тумана. На некоторых домах мигали ещё не убранные гирлянды. Через пару кварталов смотреть стало совсем не на что — они въехали в пробку. Белла откинулась на подголовник и прикрыла глаза. Спать не хотелось, но делать хоть что-то хотелось ещё меньше.</p>
<p>Рядом пыхтел и возился Нейтан. Он заглянул в бардачок и на заднее сиденье, потянулся включить радио, но передумал и принялся протирать зеркало заднего вида. Потом поправил ароматную «ёлочку», рассортировал бардачок и проехал пару метров пробки. Когда все дела в машине были переделаны, он начал барабанить пальцами по рулю. Его отвлёк телефон. Нейтан выключил звук так быстро, как если бы её могли ранить громкие звуки. Подумал немного, поскрипел креслом и ответил на звонок — почти шёпотом:</p>
<p>— Да?</p>
<p>В трубке кричал женский голос. Его девушка определённо была против таких ранних отлучек. Он молча слушал, порывался отвечать, потом вдруг выкрикнул:</p>
<p>— Да пошла ты!</p>
<p>И бросил телефоном в Беллу.</p>
<p>Та вздрогнула от неожиданности и уставилась на друга. Он уставился в ответ.</p>
<p>— Прости! Она дура просто, выбесила меня, — он закатил глаза, пародируя незнакомую Белле девушку, — и я забыл, что ты тут сидишь.</p>
<p>— Да ерунда. Почти даже не больно.</p>
<p>Они снова замолчали. Перепалка друга разбудила её воспоминания: канун рождества, смех и подарки на заднем сидении, обсуждение планов и предвкушение праздника. Скользкая дорога, педаль тормоза в пол, выкрученный до предела руль. Кровь по всей машине и хоровод снежинок перед глазами. Больничная палата.</p>
<p>Белла закусила губу. Набралась решимости. И попросила:</p>
<p>— Отвези меня к нему.</p>
<p>Друг обернулся к ней с паникой в глазах. Словно она призналась в чём-то постыдном, словно перешагнула границу дозволенного. Все боялись говорить с ней об этом, щадя её чувства, но нельзя притвориться, что этого не было. Необходимо было принять это, чтобы снова стать живой.</p>
<p>Нейтан кивнул.</p>
<p>— Хорошо.</p>
<p>Машина медленно преодолела пробку и свернула на скоростное шоссе. Белла рисовала цветочки на запотевшем окне, а потом стирала их рукавом и рисовала снова. По кругу.</p>
<p>Они припарковались у кованой ограды.</p>
<p>— Пойдём. Он здесь.</p>
<p>Её вдруг сковал страх. Может быть, стоило послушать друга и не ехать? Отрицание — не самый плохой способ справиться с болью. Можно притвориться, что всё это страшный сон и однажды она проснётся.</p>
<p>Нейтан осторожно тронул её плечо. Нет. Так она сойдёт с ума.</p>
<p>— Пойдём.</p>
<p>Улица ударила в лицо морозом и ветром. Под ногами похрустывал неубранный снег. Она узнала фото за несколько метров и замерла. С надгробия смотрело его лицо.</p>
<p>Сердце забилось, как в лихорадке, задрожали руки, ноги будто вмёрзли в землю. Нейтан испуганно смотрел на неё, не зная, что предпринять.</p>
<p>— Помоги мне, — её голос звучал особенно жалко в тишине кладбища, — я не могу…</p>
<p>Друг подхватил её под руку и прошёл с ней последние шаги. Она опустилась на колени и провела пальцами по камню с родным лицом. Смахнула снег с надгробия. И зарыдала. Зарыдала впервые со дня аварии, впервые с тех пор, как пришла в себя в больнице, уже зная ужасную новость. Зарыдала так, как не рыдала никогда, беззвучно и отчаянно. Её мир разрушился и похоронил её под обломками. Она рыдала, обняв руками камень, пока не выдохлась и тогда просто осталась лежать на нём.</p>
<p>Нейтан за спиной хрустел свежим снегом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>